In modern aircraft, there are many light units that are used as signals. Examples are fasten seat belt signs, washroom usage signs, i.e. signs indicating if a washroom is busy/not busy, and non-smoking signs. These signs are generally small, stationary and dedicated to one particular piece of signalling information. In other words, existing interior signalling light units do not provide for much flexibility in terms of placing the light units in the interior of the aircraft and in terms of designing the overall interior lighting concept of an aircraft.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an aircraft interior light unit that provides for increased flexibility in arranging signalling lighting over the interior of the aircraft.